Et Dag!
by Hangover Street
Summary: No matter how tight Norway had held onto him, Iceland had blamed the Norwegian for letting him fall into Danish hands. All those feelings evaporated the day Norway broke into Denmark’s home and demanded to see his younger brother. T for safety


**"Et Dag"**

* * *

It was their first meeting since Norway was forced to give Iceland to Denmark. The Dane made a superfluous effort to keep the Norwegian and Icelander away from the other, however his efforts could only succeed for three years.

They were three years that Iceland tried to forget; he had scorned his brother for all three of those years, no matter how bittersweet their goodbye had been. No matter how tight Norway had held onto him, Iceland had blamed the Norwegian for letting him fall into Danish hands.

All those feelings evaporated the day Norway broke into Denmark s home (he had literally kicked the front door down) and demanded to see his younger brother. The fight that ensued was great. It escalated rather fast, and Iceland shyly watched from the hallway as the two elder Nordics screamed at the other. Iceland understood very little, watching his brother roar in the language that the Icelandic boy had refused to learn out of spite.

For a few moments, it seemed as if the argument would become physical; Iceland let out a sigh of relief as the two ceased yelling and instead glared at each other. Denmark screamed something and threw his axe against the drywall, where it lodged itself firmly. He proceeded to shout the same phrase over and over, "Et dag!".

Norway laughed almost giddily and ran straight to Iceland. Before the boy could utter a word, he was being pulled past the foreboding Dane by the hand. Norway led him outside, not daring to speak a word that could ruin his victory. They ran far from Denmark s house, into the spring air.

Iceland rarely went outside and gazed in wonder when the Norwegian led him to a small stream which banks were littered with wild flowers. Norway proceded to collapse on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Iceland fell beside him, his chest rising in the same fashion. His body ached, yet the feeling he recived from Norway's presence overrode any physical pain.

After a few moments silence, Norway let out another laugh. He turned his head towards Iceland.

"Hei, Island."

Iceland gave a tentative smile in return. "Halló."

Norway pulled the Icelandic boy towards him. Icelands heart began to beat faster as the Norwegian buried his face into the crook of his neck. Noregr he began, but was quickly interrupted.

"I missed you, Island." This caught Iceland off guard.

He bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. After a few moments of awkward silence (awkward to Iceland anyway) passed, Norway released his grip and sat up; his eyes, however, never left Iceland s face. Iceland looked up at his older brother and flinched habitually when Norway s hand reached down to stroke Iceland's hair. This made Norway frown.

"Why do you flinch? What has the Dane done to you?" he whispered, moving his hand down to stroke Iceland s face. Iceland leaned into the touch and said nothing. He didn't want to say anything, especially not about Denmark or Denmark's insatiable libido.

Instead, he pulled his brother towards him. "He did nothing, do not worry." Iceland murmured, nuzzling Norway's neck.

Norway smiled at Iceland's affection. Any fears he had about Iceland becoming resentful seemed to have been in vain and it created a euphoric feeling that consumed him, to the point where for the first time what felt like centuries, Norway grinned. Iceland noticed this and blushed.

"Aw, are you embarrassed, Island?" Norway teased, poking his brother on the cheek.

"N-No," Iceland protested, "It's hot out here." It wasn't exactly a lie; Iceland had not been outside and in the sun for months.

This was exhibited by his pearly skin, and when Norway reached over to hold his hand Iceland noticed that even his brother had the slightest of tans (compared to him, at the very least). Norway squeezed Iceland's hand. The two were now lying side by side, facing the other.

The wildflowers surrounded them in a guard of honour and the stream danced musically a few metres away from them. Iceland closed his eyes. Norway's scent was different to the flowers and it stood out; he smelt of the salty ocean breeze. Iceland inhaled deeply and nostalgic feelings from their past enveloped him.

With a small smile, Norway watched as Iceland slowly drifted off. He reached out and pulled the younger boy towards him, holding him tightly against his chest. Iceland responded by snuggling closer and savouring the moment. "Island?" Norway ran his hand through Iceland's hair.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

Iceland opened his eyes at that, if only to look into his brother's eyes to confirm his claim. When icy blue eyes met violet and saw that Norway was speaking the truth, Iceland wasn't sure what to say back. He simply opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind:

"I love you too."

* * *

_A/N: There is never enough of this pairing. If you are reading this, write some. Now. Not sure if I will continue this story or not, but if you want to give me an idea of how to continue it I just may. _


End file.
